backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Brukkarg War
The Brukkarg War is a new event involving the Brukkarg Tribe, the same tribe from the Creature Carnage event. It appears at 12th July, and commenced on 19th July. There are 5 rounds, each consisting of 5 waves. At the end of each round, the will attack a Brukkarg Yard. Players that complete the 3rd round will be awarded the Spurtz Cannon . Players that complete the 4th round will get a second Spurtz Cannon . Players that complete the 5th round will have their Spurtz Cannons upgraded to Black Diamond. Moreover, their Progress bar will vanish from the display. Waves (Brukkarg War) There are 25 waves of monsters that will arrive and attack your base, along with the 5 bases you have to destroy, totalling 30 waves. All the monsters, including the champions, are at max level with max abilities. You only need to destroy the Town Hall of the tribe to consider it a victory, there is no need to destroy most of the base unlike the other tribes(if your Map Room is only Level 2. If your Map Room is Level 1, likely, you needed to destroy only the Town Hall for victory). You can attack as many times as you want, but the base will repair back to its full health if not destroyed within 24 hours since the first attack. Note: The numbers are approximated on your level only. You may either get more, less, or none of those monsters when they attack. Bugs *The Brukkarg war was having a major lag at the third part of the event at 20/7 (FIXED, Players that are previouslyaffected will be able to skip the wave and proceed with the next wave.) *Surrendering the wave while having a Krallen Level 5 on board may cause the Krallen icon to appear as if you have not obtained it yet, and all four stats (along with HP) have a 0 denotion.' ''Even though this can be fixed by simply clicking on your Champion Cage then check on krallen's tab.' *Its possible to avoid doing the wave by making use of Monster Baiter. After 'surrendering' to the wave and while there are still traces of monsters, baiting any monsters with Wild Monster Baiter with any kinds and simply scaring them off, or killing them, will consider a wave done, and could be repeated as desired, even though this does not work every time, and doesn't work at all when dealing against a base. Tips/Tricks * An easy way to defend is to place Eye-ras in Monster Bunkers to finish them fast. However, this will depend on where you placed the bunkers and what level is the bunker, as they will get destroyed even before the eye-ras have a chance to show itself out at poor placement. Also, some waves have monsters coming from all side, and your Eye-ras may not be enough to stop the forces from running towards your yard, especially at the last wave. * You can press the "Next" button then press "Surrender" until the attacking monsters attack on the desired side.(Note: You can only do this when the attacking monsters are not attacking on each side.) *When you are attacking the Brukkarg Tribe, the easy way to win is to catapult the Town Hall with 5 Mil. Twigs and 10 Mil. Pebbles until it's destroyed. But however, this don't give you some resources and it costs you some more resources so make sure you have a lot of resources. *At the 23rd wave, a Fomor would be the best champ to defend here because Wormzers , King Wormzers , and Valgos cannot hit air units, which makes Fomor useful here. *At the 25th wave, place your Town Hall outside before pressing the "Next" button so when the Brukkarg Tribe copies your base, it will be easy for you to destroy the townhall. Make sure that if you plan to use this tactic that the last wave does not spawn at the nearby Town Hall. Trivia *KIXEYE CM V2 has previously there will be 'spy' monsters, as this Tribe specializes in espionage. Most likely these monsters are disguised as part of your 'created' monsters inside Hatchery to give intels to Brukkarg for copying your current Main Yard design from every inch of the details, including your current champion, decorations limited for certain event, whether if you have inferno monsters present in your housing and bunker and such. ''The 'spy' won't be around, but at the last raid however, there will be a notification that you will have to attack the 5th base, which will exactly be the same as yours from the last wave. There are exceptions as stated below, however. *Brukkarg is the first Tribe to utilize both Overworld and Inferno Buildings and Monsters. *This event has yet to appear on the Kongregate version. *A thing to note on Brukkarg's 5th base is that even though your yard is copied identically, there are notable differences between them. For one, there are no champions in the cage, or monsters at the housing. Secondly, no matter how many yard expansion you have, Brukkarg's copied yard is always at third expansion. Also, even if you have a DAVE club Membership, Brukkarg will not use the custom tiles. *If you still have damage from the 24th wave, or have not refilled the bunkers, that WILL be copied for Brukkarg's 5th base, meaning if you think your base is strong enough to cope with the 25th wave without bunkers, then you can use that to make the final fight easier. Your base will be copied the second you hit the next button to progress to the 25th wave so be wary. Brukkarg war-1dayleft.png|1 Day Left Ad Brukkarg War - Square.jpg|Square Logo of the Event Brukkarg war.png|Count Down Brukkarg tribe.png|First Ad about the Event 5.png|After taking 5 first waves of the attacks. Status.png|Brukkarg waves progress bar Final win.png|Once you have beat the entire event Category:Events Category:Brukkarg War Category:Brukkarg Tribe Category:Events Category:Brukkarg War Category:Brukkarg Tribe